


make a spark, break the dark

by amigurumiis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also my beta reader didnt get to finish reading the last part, and barely finished the other 1k today, anyway enjoy, because i gave myself a stupid deadline, happy new year, how do you guys write 2k so quickly, sorry rei, this is my first fic be gentle pls, this took me the entire stone age and 7 months to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amigurumiis/pseuds/amigurumiis
Summary: People are afraid of things they don't know, Tendou says to Suga one day. Strangely enough, Tendou’s unfamiliarity is the opposite - the second the firecracker goes off in the pitch black night sky, Suga is starstruck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a special two thousand and seventeen words dedicated to everyone who's inspired me to finally finish a fic and express my appreciation through writing <3

When Sugawara Koushi sees Tendou enter the shop on the winter mornings, the feeling he experiences is like a jarring explosion.

He makes his presence known with a flashy entrance and energy pulsing in his steps, radiating warmth and light, but not entirely in a pleasant way someone would expect. No, Tendou Satori’s very being is startling - he’s loud and bright and knocks Suga back unexpectedly with nothing but his existence.

Not that Suga minds, of course.

Something about Tendou is oddly captivating, and Suga can’t quite pin down what it is. His hair is a fiery red, set ablaze by the winter sun. His lips curve in what seems to be a relaxed smirk, paired with a lazy expression settled upon his features. Being a frequent visitor of the shop, Suga is familiar with him, but he isn’t familiar.

Tendou isn’t anything familiar at all in the first place, naturally. Even the feeling that Sugawara experiences when he sees him on such a frequent basis is always new. He supposes Tendou is just like that. Every word holds a white-hot passion in them, reminiscent of the explosion of light from a firecracker, temporarily illuminating the winter night sky. His hair matches the crimson paper that encases them, but it’s not as if a verbal description amounts to anything Tendou Satori is really made of.

People are afraid of things they don't know, Tendou says to Suga one day. Strangely enough, Tendou’s unfamiliarity is the opposite - the second the firecracker goes off in the pitch black night sky, Suga is starstruck.

And so the same routine repeats for them each day he visits. Tendou almost always bought something different - though half of the time he didn't actually buy anything, Suga notes - and there was always something new to realize about him. The way he asks tons of questions but never lingers more than he needs to, how he slips his hands into his hoodie pockets only, it all catches Suga’s eye. That's just how it always is. 

\--- 

One day when Tendou comes into the shop, he’s holding a brown paper bag. His wide eyes sweep his surroundings before meeting Suga’s hazel gaze, and he seems to freeze up for just a moment. Suga isn't sure if he's imagining it, but his cheeks are just a tad bit pinker than they normally are. Tendou’s behavior is different, and his usual spark is dimmed to a more gentler glow. 

“Mornin’. I brought these for you,” Tendou says with his usual smirk, but his dark eyes held a different expression.

The words repeat in Suga’s mind as he takes the bag from his outstretched arm. I brought these for you. He reaches a hand up to his heated face, as if it would be any help to cool him down. The winter night is suddenly set ablaze, and Suga can do nothing but watch it burn. If Tendou is a firecracker on New Year's, then certainly Suga must be the night sky. Everything he does is a tease - that's one thing Suga knows for sure. He sets Suga’s night sky on fire with his confidence and notable personality, and Suga is struck with sudden realization about these feelings, the feelings that make him feel like dozens of explosions are going off inside him. Before he can say anything, Tendou leaves the shop, and Suga is left all the more stunned than before.

\--- 

The bell jingles as the door to the shop opens, and Suga looks up from where his gaze rested on a magazine article. Puffing hot air into his hands is Tendou, who deviates from his normal habit and makes a beeline straight to the counter. Suga raises an eyebrow, but smiles tentatively at him.

Unbelievably, Tendou seems like he doesn't know what to say for once - which, to be honest, is a relief from his usual chatterbox self. When Suga smiled, all functions seemed to have stopped and Tendou stands there frozen. 

“Are you… alright?” inquires Sugawara, stifling laughter at the other’s sudden discomposure. Tendou’s eyes widen even more.

“Yes, no, of course!” he replies, perhaps just a tad too rushed. He licks his lips before suddenly placing both hands on the counter, startling Suga. His eyes dart around anxiously before he says, “It’s almost the New Year!” The previously nervous expression was now mingled with excitement, and Suga can’t help but to laugh while nodding. 

“Celebrating is going to be fun, too,” adds Suga, eyes twinkling. He finds himself leaning forward in interest, grinning up at the taller boy, and he swears Tendou looks like he could faint right then and there.

“We should do something together! I have some ideas on things to do!”

The redhead blurts out the words and there they are again, the firecracker feelings, messing with his head. There’s an apprehensive smile on Tendou’s face. It makes Suga do a double take - he’s never seen Tendou like this before, but…

“I think I’d love to know more about you.” A sensation rises in Suga’s chest as the words escape his lips before he can stop them. “Meet me outside here, 10:30 p.m. on New Year’s Eve.”

Once again, Tendou is gone. Sugawara feel’s like he’s seeing stars, and he realizes how deeply he’s immersed, enveloped by the dark sky. Tendou’s effect lingers with him, a soft glow in his mind. It’s a surprising prospect, the idea this might just be who Suga’s fallen for. The rest of the day passes like a blur until he finds himself awoken by the gentle light of dawn.

\--- 

It’s New Year’s Eve, and Sugawara waits at the front of the shop, kadomatsu sitting in front of both sides of the entrance. He sits against a wall with both hands tucked in the pockets of his coat. Naturally, the shop has been closed in advance for the New Year, but he hasn’t really given Tendou any contact information yet, so they had nowhere else to meet.

Suga is pulled out of his thoughts as he hears footsteps approaching, and a familiar head of scarlet hair pops out from around the corner. He stands expectantly with a smile, which instantly morphs into a grimace upon seeing what Tendou was wearing - skinny jeans even more obnoxiously red than his hair - and to top it off, he looks like he’s about to fall apart from frostbite. Nonetheless, there’s a genuine smile on his face, and it makes Suga’s heart leap in his chest.

“Funny face you’re making there, Koushi-kun.” Tendou’s tone is teasing, but his humor is infectious and Sugawara finds himself snickering just the slightest bit.

“Funny outfit you’re wearing there, Satori. Maybe if you wore a little more than just a warm smile, you wouldn’t look like an icicle.” At this, Suga’s companion laughs with an edge of incredulity, sliding his hands into his pockets as they begin walking along the streets.

“Your fire is still as surprising as ever.”

The small talk continues for the short rest of their walk, but Suga still finds himself unable to shake Tendou’s words from his mind. Him, surprising? All this time, it was Suga enraptured with the other’s unique personality, and Tendou never ceasing to amaze him. With those words, he suddenly has much more insight on how Tendou has felt about him. He’s hard to read, yet he can read others like a book, and Suga’s head is reeling all over again.

They come to a stop next to a car, which Tendou unlocks and pulls a medium backpack out of. Their surroundings are dark, but Suga can discern what seems to be the nearby park as Tendou pulls him away. The ground under his feet has changed - they’re now stepping in grass, and Suga feels himself gently tugged down to sit. Looking up, he realizes the night clouds are beginning to part, allowing the moon’s light to shine through. Tendou pulls things out of his backpack, and the distinct sound of wrappers can be heard.

“My family sent me some food for the New Year, but I can’t exactly eat it all myself… not to mention, I don’t really have anyone to spend it with. Everyone else is enjoying it with their families and stuff, y’know? It just gets a bit lonely sometimes, s’all,” says Tendou with a laugh, but a quiet, reserved one. Suga’s eyebrows furrow together.

“Well, I’ll be glad to share it with you.” Suga’s voice is softer than normal. He’s touched in a strange sort of way - not that he’d fully admit it. Tendou chose to spend such an important day of the year with Suga.

They sit like that for a bit in silence, taking bites of their food until Sugawara remembers something he had in his coat’s inside pocket.

“Ah, I almost forgot!” Tendou turns to him as Suga pulls out a package of sweets. “I remember you telling me you liked sweets, and I thought it’d only be right to return the favor.” Tendou wipes an imaginary tear from his eye, taking the pack from his gloved hands.

“So you really do care about me, Koushi-kun!” Tendou says, laughing when Sugawara lightly bats him on the arm. “Oh, and…” He shuffles through his bag again, and Suga is initially concerned when he pulls out a lighter, only for him to pull out a pack of sparklers next. “Here, hold this one still so I can light it.”

The flame of the lighter burns against the object until sparks fly, the light flickering against their faces. Tendou lights his own, then another, standing and spinning them around dramatically with a silly expression on his face. Chest growing warm, Suga laughs, the redhead grinning right back at him. Suddenly, he reaches down and taps Sugawara’s shoulder once.

“You’re it.”

Suga’s jaw almost drops, and Tendou scurries away before he can be tagged back. He stands quickly and runs after Tendou, and lets out a laugh as he hears him curse. It’s not much of a chase - they’re lightly jogging after one another, darting one way or another, and this continues until Tendou is lightly tackled and they tumble in the grass. Suga rolls off of him, and they keep laughing on the ground for a moment, catching their breath. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Tendou checks the time. He pauses.

“Four minutes ‘till midnight.”

“Four minutes until an entirely new year,” Suga muses.

Everything seems to go quiet for a second. It was a lot to take in - but Suga doesn’t want to waste time being sentimental. After all, there would still be many good things to come for him. He turns back on his side to face Tendou, observing his face in the moonlight.

“There’s one more thing, also… it’s sort of a tradition on New Year’s,” the silver-haired says hesitantly. He eyes the countdown clock on Tendou’s phone. 5 more seconds.

Suga cups Tendou’s cheek as the clock hits zero.

He presses his lips gently against Tendou’s, and the world is even more silent than before, but his heart is pounding in his ears. Tendou makes a surprised noise, but presses back. When they pull away from each other with flushed faces, Tendou’s eyes are even wider than normal. He takes a while to come back to the real world.

“Was that alright?” Suga asks. Impossibly, the other looks even more startled than before.

“Yes, of course! But, like, when you said tradition, I thought you meant money or poetry or food, or somethin’ like that!” This earns a laugh from Suga, who shuffles a bit closer to Tendou, making himself comfortable in the grass. The entire night together has felt like a dream.

“That was better though,” Tendou finally finishes.

Suga looks at the moon in the sky, its glow similar to the feeling in his own heart. Tendou Satori is a lot to take in - he’s loud, observant, and so incredibly unique that it’s crazy. This is who Sugawara Koushi has fallen for, the firecracker in his night sky, but that’s perfectly fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i also listened to way too many oh wonder songs while writing this, hence the title from their song "lose it"
> 
> also thanks to all the mods on hq-rare-pairs on tumblr and rei (aph-canadone) for beta reading for me!


End file.
